House Lannister
House Lannister of Casterly Rock is one of the Great Houses of Westeros, one of its richest and most powerful families and oldest dynasties. It is also the current royal house of the Seven Kingdoms following the extinction of House Baratheon of King's Landing. Their lands are in the far west of the continent. Their seat is Casterly Rock, a massive rocky promontory overlooking the Sunset Sea which has had habitations and fortifications built into it over the millennia. They are the Lords Paramount of the Westerlands and Wardens of the West. As the new royal house, they also rule directly over the Crownlands from their seat of the Red Keep in King's Landing, the traditional seat of the royal family. House Lannister's Heraldry consists of a golden lion on a crimson background, and their House words are "Hear me roar!", which is rarely mentioned. Their unofficial motto, which is as well known as the official one, is "A Lannister always pays his debts" - which is used much more often and mostly in negative context, though it can also be used in the original, literal sense. The incestuous relationship of Cersei and Jaime has been concealed in a conspiracy. Their son Joffrey Baratheon has claimed the Iron Throne on the premise that he was actually fathered by the late King Robert Baratheon. Lord Tywin was a key supporter of his reign in the War of the Five Kings. History Background House Lannister is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. Their lands are in the far west of the continent. Their seat is Casterly Rock, a castle on a rocky promontory overlooking the Sunset Sea. It overlooks the thriving city of Lannisport and sits atop the most productive gold mine in the Westerlands."The Complete Guide to Westeros: House Lannister" featurette, Season 1 Blu Ray boxset They are the wealthiest family in the realm.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Lannister entry They once possessed a Valyrian steel sword called Brightroar, which was lost by King Tommen II Lannister. Fair-haired, tall and handsome, the modern Lannisters are the blood of Andal adventurers who carved out a mighty kingdom in the western hills and valleys. Through the female line, they boast of descent from Lann the Clever, the legendary trickster of the Age of Heroes who swindled Casterly Rock from its previous rulers. They used to rule the Westerlands as the Kings of the Rock before swearing allegiance to the Targaryen family. The last King of the Rock, Loren Lannister, and the last King of the Reach, Mern Gardener, joined forces and fielded 60,000 men against Aegon the Conqueror. They were defeated by his dragons in a battle that came to be known as the 'Field of Fire' and lost 4,000 men. They have since served the Targaryens and now King Robert Baratheon as the Lords Paramount of the Westerlands and Wardens of the West. The gold of Casterly Rock and the Golden Tooth has made them the wealthiest of the Great Houses."The Complete Guide to Westeros: House Lannister" featurette, Season 1 Blu Ray boxset Tywin Lannister is the current head of the family. His father Tytos Lannister presided over a period of decline for the house. He frittered away much of their fortune on poor investments and allowed himself to be mocked at court creating a perception of weakness. Their vassals House Reyne of Castamere rebelled against Lord Tytos. Tywin put down the rebellion personally, extinguishing their house and re-establishing the fearsome reputation of House Lannister. His ruthlessness gave darker meaning to the common phrase "A Lannister always pays his debts" and was immortalized in the song "The Rains of Castamere"."The Complete Guide to Westeros: House Lannister" featurette, Season 1 Blu Ray boxset"The Old Gods and the New" Tywin has three children Cersei, Jaime, and Tyrion by his wife Joanna Lannister. Joanna died after giving birth to Tyrion. Tyrion is a dwarf and has a troubled relationship with Tywin. Cersei and Jaime are fraternal twins. Cersei is Queen of Westeros since Tywin arranged for her marriage to King Robert Baratheon in exchange for his support in Robert's Rebellion. She has a longstanding incestuous relationship with her brother Jaime. The two conspire to conceal their love and have passed their children (Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen) off as being the product of Cersei's marriage."Winter is Coming" Season 1 Following the death of the Hand of the King Jon Arryn Queen Cersei Lannister meets with her brother Jaime Lannister in the throne room. They discuss their secret incestuous relationship and speculate that Jon may have known about it. Lysa Arryn writes to her sister Catelyn Stark claiming that Jon Arryn was murdered by House Lannister."Winter is Coming" Cersei and Jaime travel north to Winterfell with her husband King Robert Baratheon. Robert plans to make Eddard Stark Hand of the King. They are accompanied by their brother Tyrion Lannister. Their son Joffrey Baratheon is betrothed to Sansa Stark. Cersei and Jaime continue liaise in a disused tower. They are interrupted by Bran Stark and Jaime pushes him out of the window of the tower to prevent him revealing what he saw."Winter is Coming" Cersei and Jaime are shocked to learn that Bran survived the fall. Cersei visits Catelyn at Bran's bedside and tells her that she once had a black haired son who died young. Joffrey refuses to pay the Stark family the same courtesy and Tyrion violently rebukes him. The royal party leaves Winterfell and Tyrion splits from the group to go further north to see the Wall. He befriends Jon Snow, a bastard of House Stark and new volunteer to the Night's Watch. On the Kingsroad south Joffrey is attacked by Arya Stark and her direwolf Nymeria. He claims that the attack was unprovoked. When the direwolf cannot be found Cersei demands that its sister wolf Lady be executed. An assassin attempts to kill Bran as he lies comatose at Winterfell but he is protected by his direwolf Summer. Catelyn discovers a blond hair in the disused tower and notes the fine blade the assassin used; she suspects the Lannisters of ordering the assassination."The Kingsroad" Cersei counsels her son about the incident and warns him that anyone who is not a member of their House is an enemy. A raven arrives with news of Bran's recovery. Cersei fears that he will expose their secret and Jaime comforts her. Tyrion finds the Night's Watch undermanned and lacking voluntary recruits. He travels south with the recruiter Yoren. Catelyn goes to King's Landing to discuss the attack on Bran with Eddard. She is told by Petyr Baelish that the knife the assassin used belonged to Tyrion."Lord Snow" Tyrion is disturbed by a frosty reception from Robb Stark at Winterfell and notes the absence of Catelyn. He delivers plans for a saddle that will allow the paraplegic Bran to ride a horse but chooses to stay elsewhere because of Robb's rudeness. Much further south Tyrion chances across Catelyn in the Inn at the Crossroads. She calls upon the loyalty of the Tully bannermen present and has him arrested for the assassination attempt."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" In King's Landing Eddard begins to investigate the movements of Jon Arryn prior to his death and uncovers a bastard son of Robert. Jaime refuses to deliver a message from Eddard to Robert but does reminisce with Eddard's Captain Jory Cassel about fighting during the Greyjoy Rebellion. Jaime is chagrined at having to guard Robert while he cheats on Cersei. Cersei attends the Tourney of the Hand thrown in Robert's honor but leaves when Robert's coarse behavior annoys her. She visits Eddard, questions his motivations and warns him that his service to Robert is futile. Lannister sworn sword Gregor Clegane kills Jon Arryn's former squire Hugh of the Vale during the jousts."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Cersei and Robert have a frank discussion about the threat of the alliance between the exiled House Targaryen and the Dothraki, their loveless marriage, and Robert's feelings for his dead first love Lyanna Stark. Catelyn takes Tyrion East through the Vale of Arryn and he is imprisoned in the sky cells of the Eyrie. News of his capture reaches King's Landing and Jaime confronts Eddard and kills several of his guards, including Jory before duelling him personally. Eddard is wounded by a Lannister Man-at-Arms and Jaime leaves him alive and rides out of the capital."The Wolf and the Lion" Lord Tywin Lannister calls his banners and marches on the Riverlands (Catelyn's ancestral home) to punish her for Tyrion's abduction."You Win or You Die" Cersei and Robert argue over punishing Eddard for the capture of Tyrion and Robert hits her. Robert goes hunting in the Kingswood leaving Eddard to rule in his absence. Refugees from the Riverlands report being attacked by Ser Gregor Clegane. Eddard dispatches a small force to bring Gregor to justice and calls Tywin to King's Landing to answer for Gregor's crimes. Tyrion wins his freedom in a trial by combat where the sellsword Bronn fights as his champion. Eddard's investigation leads him to realise that Cersei's children are all fathered by Jaime."A Golden Crown" Jaime liaises with Tywin's forces at an encampment in the Riverlands. Tywin has gathered an army of sixty thousand men. He tells Jaime that the current conflict will decide the fate of their family. He orders Jaime to take thirty thousand men and besiege Riverrun, Catelyn's childhood home and the seat of House Tully. Jaime ponders why Tywin would risk so much for the ugly, stunted son that he hates, and Tywin explains that a Lannister is a Lannister and any affront must be punished."You Win or You Die" Eddard confronts Cersei with his findings and warns her that he intends to tell Robert on his return. Robert's squire Lancel Lannister gives him plenty to drink during the hunt and Robert is gravely wounded by a boar in the Kingswood. He is brought back to King's Landing to die. Eddard holds his tongue and Robert declares him Protector of the Realm from his deathbed. Renly Baratheon appeals to Eddard to help him seize the throne but Eddard refuses because Stannis Baratheon is Robert's oldest brother and rightful heir. Eddard writes to Stannis to inform him of his findings and then recruits Baelish and the City Watch in an attempt to take Cersei and her children into custody. Renly flees the city. Eddard is betrayed by his allies and she instead has him arrested and destroys Robert's final proclamation. Cersei installs Joffrey as King and becomes Queen Regent."You Win or You Die" Lannister forces massacre the remaining Stark retainers in King's Landing. Sansa is captured but Arya escapes. Cersei manipulates Sansa into writing to her brother Robb to convince him to swear fealty to Joffrey. Robb sees through the ploy and calls his banners to march south. Cersei dismisses Ser Barristan Selmy as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and installs Jaime in his place."The Pointy End" Tyrion is captured by the Hill tribes of the Vale but convinces them to join the Lannister cause in exchange for weapons and autonomy from the Lord of the Eyrie. Tyrion and his men link up with Tywin in the Riverlands as he prepares to battle Robb's army."The Pointy End" ]] Robb sends a decoy force to fight Tywin's force and Tywin wins an easy victory against the much smaller force in the Battle of the Green Fork. Jaime is captured by Robb's army in the Battle of the Whispering Wood. Despite Cersei arranging for Eddard to confess in exchange for leniency Joffrey has him executed for treason."Baelor" Tywin receives word that both Stannis and Renly have declared claims on the throne and are gathering armies. These battles mark the opening exchanges of the War of the Five Kings."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Jaime is questioned by Catelyn and admits to pushing Bran from the tower but does not reveal why. Tywin is frustrated with Cersei's failure to control Joffrey and names Tyrion Acting Hand of the King and sends him to King's Landing. Tywin forbids Tyrion to take his lover Shae with him but Tyrion defies the order. Tywin moves his army to Harrenhal to avoid being pinned between the opposing forces. Cersei sleeps with Lancel for the first time."Fire and Blood" Military strength House Lannister can raise approximately 60,000 men in a relatively short period of time. As the richest house, the Lannisters' forces are among the best-equipped in the Seven Kingdoms, though House Tyrell commands larger numbers."You Win or You Die" However, the strength of House Lannister has been badly depleted due to the War of the Five Kings, between the Battle of Blackwater and the battles with Robb Stark, such as the Battle of Oxcross. House Lannister has around 8,000 men left, as seen at the Siege of Riverrun. Though, the army Jaime took to Riverrun could only be a small portion of the armies of House Lannister. Lannister seems to be well-equipped than any army that Westeros could muster. Lannister men seem to have red chestplate and gold strips over their shoulder guard. Their helmets comprised mostly of an opened vizor and their shields are circulated and have their house's sigil. Beneath their armor is a leather or wool clothing made to protect their bodies. However, Lannister guards are corruptable in King's Landing and have been seen accepting bribes. The Lannisters also command a modest fleet, berthed at Lannisport. The fleet was largely destroyed at anchor during the Greyjoy Rebellion in a pre-emptive strike led by Balon Greyjoy's brothers."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Relationships Members *Lord {Tywin Lannister}, eldest son of {Tytos Lannister}. Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, Hand of the King, Savior of the City of King's Landing and Protector of the Realm for King Tommen I. Killed by his son Tyrion Lannister on the privy. **Lady {Joanna Lannister}, his wife. Died after giving birth to their second son Tyrion. Also a first cousin to Tywin. ***Queen Cersei, their only daughter. Widow to the late King Robert Baratheon, formerly Queen Regent; Queen Dowager and Queen Mother. Currently the Lady of Casterly Rock, Queen of the Andals and the First Men and Protector of the Seven Kingdoms ****King {Joffrey Baratheon}, her eldest son. King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Poisoned at his own wedding feast. ****Princess {Myrcella Baratheon}, her only daughter. Betrothed to Trystane Martell. Poisoned by Ellaria Sand. ****King {Tommen Baratheon}, her youngest son. King of the Andals and the First Men and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Commited suicide after the death of his wife, Queen Margaery Tyrell. ***Ser Jaime Lannister, their oldest son, Cersei's twin and Tywin's desired heir. Called "the Kingslayer". Former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. ***Tyrion Lannister, their youngest son. A dwarf called "the Imp" and "Halfman". Former acting Hand of the King and Master of Coin to King Joffrey I. A fugitive after being condemned to death and killing his father. Now Hand of the Queen to Daenerys Targaryen. **** Sansa Stark, his wife through forced, and still unconsummated, marriage. Fled to the Vale and now in the North. *Ser {Kevan Lannister}, Tywin's younger brother and closest adviser. Hand of the King to King Tommen I. Killed in the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor. **Lady Dorna, his wife of House Swyft. ***Ser {Lancel Lannister}, their eldest son and heir, former squire to King Robert Baratheon. Knighted after Robert's death. Renounced his name and inheritance after joining the Sparrows and the Faith Militant and renamed "Brother Lancel". Killed by wildfire in the destruction of the Sept of Baelor. ***{Martyn Lannister}, their second son, a squire in the Lannister army. Murdered by Rickard Karstark while hostage at Riverrun. ***{Willem Lannister}, their youngest son, a squire in the Lannister army. Murdered by Rickard Karstark while hostage at Riverrun. *Ser {Stafford Lannister}, Tywin's first cousin, brother of Joanna, killed at the Battle of Oxcross. Family Tree Cadet branches House Lannister is a very old and wealthy family, dating back to the Age of Heroes and the Andal invasion 6,000 years ago. As a result it has produced numerous cadet branches and distant cousins of the main line, who have prospered as members of the minor nobility in the Westerlands for many years. In contrast, while House Stark is even older than House Lannister, due to the harsh conditions of the North (both low economic output and threat of Wildling attacks) by the time of the War of the Five Kings, the Starks possess few if any cousins, and only one major cadet branch, House Karstark. Therefore, there are numerous minor members of the extended "House Lannister" which exist in the background of the narrative, but they are so numerous and distantly related that members of the main line wouldn't think to mention them any more than they would their other vassals. *Ser {Alton Lannister}, a cousin to Jaime, Cersei, and Tyrion from a lesser branch of the family. A prisoner of House Stark. Killed by Jaime as part of an escape attempt. He stated that his mother is Cynda Lannister. *Lyman Lannister, a third cousin to the main line of the house. House Lannister of Lannisport - a cadet branch of House Lannister, formally organized as a distinct House. They directly rule the city of Lannisport for the main branch, while the main branch rules the gold-mine rich area of Casterly Rock in the nearby mountains above Lannisport. *Reginald Lannister, a bannerman of Lord Tywin fighting for House Lannister in the War of the Five Kings. Ancestors * Lann the Clever, a legendary trickster who swindled Casterly Rock from House Casterly, ancestor of the modern House Lannister through the female line * King Tommen II Lannister, King of the Rock, who sailed to Valyria after the Doom and never returned. * King Loren Lannister, King of the Rock, who bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror and became the first Warden of the West and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands * Ser Tyland Lannister, a member of the Small Council during the reigns of Viserys I and Aegon II Sworn to House Lannister Vassal Houses *House Clegane of Clegane's Keep. *House Crakehall of Crakehall. *House Lefford of Golden Tooth. *House Lannister of Lannisport - a cadet branch of the main line. *House Lorch *House Marbrand of Ashemark. *House Payne *House Serrett of Silverhill. *House Swyft of Cornfield. *House Westerling of the Crag. Household and sworn men *Ser Gregor Clegane, called 'the Mountain that Rides' or simply 'the Mountain', a member of the Kingsguard. *Qyburn, Master of Whisperers and Hand of the Queen to Cersei I. *Ser {Amory Lorch}. Poisoned under mysterious circumstances in Harrenhal **{Rorge} and {Biter}, criminals bound to the Night's Watch recruited into the Lannister army. *{Polliver}, a man-at-arms serving under Amory Lorch and then the Mountain. Killed by Arya Stark at an inn in the Riverlands. **{Lowell}, a man-at-arms serving alongside Polliver. Killed by the Hound at the same inn. Image gallery House Lannister tourney.jpg|The banner of House Lannister at the Tourney of the Hand in "The Wolf and the Lion". House Lannister.jpg|The sigil of House Lannister from the Maester's Path promotional campaign. Lannister icon.png|Icon for House Lannister from the HBO viewer's guide. Lannister Shield.jpg|A shield emblazoned with the sigil of House Lannister from the HBO viewer's guide. Lannister-small.png|Small icon of House Lannister from the HBO viewers guide. LannistersEW.png|Tyrion, Jaime, and Cersei Lannister in a promotional image from Entertainment Weekly. Lannister Map-marker.jpg|A map-marker used to represent House Lannister forces. House Lannister banner.jpg|The banner of House Lannister of Casterly Rock, the rulers of the Westerlands. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Lannister was established many thousands of years prior to the books' opening by a trickster-hero called Lann the Clever, who tricked the powerful Casterly family into abandoning their stronghold of Casterly Rock, which the Lannisters took for their own. The Lannisters have ruled the region known as the Westerlands ever since, getting rich off the many gold and silver mines in the western hills and mountains. During Robert's Rebellion, the Lannisters sat out most of the war, refusing to heed the calls of King Aerys II Targaryen to aid him in crushing the rebellion. After the rebel victory at the Battle of the Trident, the Lannister army marched to the relief of King's Landing but, instead of helping defend the city, they brutally sacked it, killing King Aerys and his grandchildren. Robert Baratheon publicly forgave the Lannisters their actions and accepted their allegiance, marrying Cersei Lannister in thanks for Tywin's assistance. However, Eddard Stark saw the Lannister action as betrayal and murder, and has not trusted them ever since. House Lannister consists of a "main" branch led by Lord Tywin and a junior branch, led by cousins, that controls the city of Lannisport. The Lannisters are a relatively large family, though nowhere near as numerous as the Freys of the Crossing. A minor change is that in the books the heraldry of House Lannister features a lion passant (striding on all four legs), but in the TV series the lion is rampant (rearing up with its forepaws raised to attack). The variant with the striding, passant lion is still glimpsed on several occasions in the TV series (i.e. Tywin's battle-flags during the Battle of the Green Fork), though it is not the primary version featured in promotional materials. According to the TV series official pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Lannister" is pronounced "LAN-iss-ter". It rhymes with "Lancaster". The conflict between the "Starks and Lannisters" in the series is loosely inspired by the English War of the Roses between the "Yorks and Lancasters". See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Haus Lennister es:Casa Lannister it:Casa Lannister lt:Lannister giminė pt-br:Casa Lannister ru:Ланнистеры zh:兰尼斯特家族 Lannister Lannister Category:House Lannister Lannister Category:Featured Articles